A Queen of Secrets
by MilarionLove
Summary: Queen Clarion is one of Pixie Hollows most fearless leaders. But when a rumor starts that she might be harboring a deadly secret, every fairy (including Milori) goes on strike. Will Clarion catch whoever started the rumor? Or will Milarion and her reign be put to an end?
1. Chapter 1

Tinkerbell and Periwinkle were running through the forest as fast as they could. Their wings were soaked, and it was getting dark fast.

"What is that thing!" Tink screamed.

"I don't know!" Peri yelled back.

They continued to run to the edge of the dark forest, the creature was gaining on them fast.

"We're never gonna make it!"

All of a sudden Peri tripped on a branch.

"Peri!" Tink yelled.

"Go on without me!"

"I can't your my sister." Tink said while running back to Peri's side.

The creature flew up, then turned and darted down, strait at them. They both let out a loud scream and hugged each other close, fearing this would be the last time they ever saw each other.

"Tink, I just want you to know that your the best sister I could ever have."

"Peri, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't suggested we come out here this wouldn't have happened."

"It's ok Tink, you wanted to change the rules about the forest, like you did with the border."

"No it's not ok, Queen Clarion said to stay away from this place."

"She told you to stay away from the border too. But you stuck to your gut, and Tink! You saved the tree!"

"Yeah, but crossing the border was just going to break a wing! We're going to die out here Peri!"

The creature was right on top of them.

"I love you!" They both screamed as the claws closed around them.

_**~Queen Clarion's chambers~**_

"Fairy Mary, you can't tell anyone about this."

"But Ree, their going to find out eventually."

"I know, just give me some time to think."

"Ok Ree, but I expect you to tell Milori as soon as he gets back."

"Mary," the queen sighed, in all honesty, she was scared, scared that he might do something, but instead she just said, "can you imagine how he would react."

"Well, do you think he's going to like the fact that you kept it a secret? From him?"

Queen Clarion bowed her head," just give me some time to think," as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Alright, but be quick about it."

"Yes Mary, I will, don't worry."

As Mary was walking out, they heard a loud scream.

**R&R**

**Bye Y'all**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I just wanted to say thank you so much to milarion obsessed! **

**Anyways y'all can pm me or review or whateve's if you think you know what the secret is. (Yes she is pregnant, no that's not the secret)**

**Kk, enough rambling, enjoy...**

As Mary was walking out, they heard a loud scream.

~~Clarion's point of view~~

Mary was just about to leave when a high pitched scream was heard. I quickly ran to my window, threw open the doors, and walked onto the balcony.

"That sounded like the sisters," Mary said, referring to Tink and Peri.

I let out an annoyed sigh, "their in the Dark Forest."

"How do you know?"

"C'mon Mary, it's Tinkerbell we're talking about here."

"Ok, well how do you know they're in the forest? That scream could have come from anywhere."

"Because, I..… "

"You what?"

I sighed, giving up, I told her what had happened earlier today.

_"Tinkerbell?"_

_"Yes, Queen Clarion?"_

_"You wanted to see me." _

_"I did?" She was slightly confused, then jumped like she just remembered something important._

_"I think that's what Viola told me," I laughed, probably in the wrong place._

_ It was very early and I wasn't fully functioning yet, still tired from the mess with the ministers last night. The sun was still hiding behind the mountains, and Pixie Hollow was very dark._

_"Oh, right! I was just going to tell you about my newest invention."_

_"Alright, what is it?" I was trying to sound as interested as I could._

_"A wing dryer!"_

_I was so confused, I mean, obviously it was to dry wings, right? But still, "what is it?" I said again._

_"It will help the wing washing talents quickly dry a fairies wings off." _

_I rolled my hand telling her to continue._

_"Oh, you want an explanation!" She said surprised, all I could do was smile. "Well..._

_She quickly explained how it would work. I was half listening, while I searched for my crown._

_"Um, Queen Clarion?" She said, finally realizing I wasn't listening, "What are you looking for?"_

_"My golden tiara, I swear I just had it a moment ago."_

_"The golden one? With swirls of Pixie Dust?"_

_"Mhm," I said slightly annoyed with all her questions._

_"You mean the one on your head?"_

_I reached up and touched the tip of the crown, turning a dark shade of pink._

_"It's ok, I won't tell anyone," she laughed._

_"Really?" I asked, unsure if she was lying, I looked in the mirror and saw my face, still red from embarrassment, "oh frost, I'm redder than the bloodstone!" I exclaimed, forgetting Tink was still in the room._

"Wait a minute! You mentioned the bloodstone!" Mary yelled at me, interrupting the story.

"I'm not done yet." I said annoyed.

"Oh, right, continue."

_"What's the bloodstone?" Tinkerbell asked._

_"Ummm," I said, knowing I shouldn't have said that._

Dewey burst into the room, stopping the story.

"Queen Clarion, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." He said it like he was about to cry, "go on, banish me, send me to the dungeons, make me a slave, it's alright, I deserve it-"

"Dewey what are you talking about?" I asked very concerned.

"I told them about the bloodstone. It was an accident though! They weaseled it out of me!"

"Wait who?"

"Tink and Peri."

I jumped out my window, and flew straight for the woods.

Bye Y'all!

See ya nextupdate!


	3. Chapter 3

Tink and Peri were lying unconscious on the ground. They laid right on the border of Pixie Hollow and the Dark Forest.

Clarion rushed right beside them and knelt to the ground. She quickly checked their pulses and the glow faded from her, her wings drooped, and a single tear rolled down her face.

"They're barely breathing," was all she managed to say.

She remained in that same position until a group of healing talents came and took the girls to the infirmary.

"Your majesty? What could have done this?" Viola asked.

"I- I don't know," and it was partly true.

Clarion knew what had happened, she knew why they were attacked, why they were covered in blood, why they had broken bones. But what she didn't know why they were still alive.

_September 25, a long time ago_

_There was a beautiful new born baby, with honey-brown hair and soft golden wings, she was a sight to behold. But her birth carried a heavy price, Queen Sloan of Pixie Hollow, died while giving birth._

_The death of his queen left a huge scar on King Christopher's heart, yet he ruled with perfection Pixie Hollow with his two children at his side. His little golden princess, who would never get to see her mother, and her older brother, Artie._

_The kingdom was safe until a few months down the road, when a witch cast a spell over the kingdom. Artie was cursed with an unbreakable spell, and was sent to the Dark Forest to protect Neverland's greatest treasure._

_A precious diamond, rough and scorching hot to the eyes, smooth and chilled to the touch. A stone so special, that one is only made every 7000 years. The stone gave it's master the power to do anything, even turn back time. It had a very unique color, resulting in its name, the bloodstone._

_Many knew it existed, but thought it was just a myth. Artie was sent to protect the stone from anyone and anything, brave enough to look for it._

_So King Christopher ruled Pixie Hollow until his tragic death. The throne was given to the little princess, who was not so little anymore. The day she was crowned was the day four words rang throughout the world, "Long_ live Queen Clarion!"

"Clarion? Clarion? Are you alright?" The lovely queen was snapped out of her thoughts, and turned to see the love of her life, with a worried look in his face. "Are you ok?" He said again.

"Yes, Milori, I'm fine." She said, "wait," realizing she was not in her room, "where are we?"

"The infirmary, you fell asleep."

"Oh," her wings drooped, as she remembered why they were there, "how are they?"

"Tink and Peri? They'll be fine, but the doctors said that once they're awake, they'll be housebound for a few weeks."

"Ok well thanks for coming to check up on me." Clarion stated, "wait, aren't you supposed to be delivering Winter?"

"I had to come check on you, Viola told me what happened. Besides, we were almost done."

Milori turned to leave, she grabbed his arm as he was walking away.

"Thank you Milori," she said pulling him into a deep kiss.

"For what?" He kissed back.

She pulled away from him, keeping her hands on the back of his neck, "for everything."

She kissed him one last time, before leaving him to go check on the girls. She arrived in their hospital room to see Fairy Mary in there too.

"Why hello Mary." She said gracefully.

"Hi Ree, Milori just left."

"I know I saw him in the way out," she blushed a low pink.

"Did you tell him?"

Clarion's face turned pale, she let out a slow, "no."

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't do it, ok? What if he gets mad? What if he walks away? What if he stops loving me?" She practically yelled at Mary, then lowered her voice and said, "I'm scared, ok?"

"Ree, there's noting to be afraid of, if he doesn't understand then he isn't meant for you. And I know for a fact that you guys were made for each other. Trust me."

"Thanks Mary, that really helps." Clarion said with some tears rolling down her face.

"Hey I'm a tinker, and tinkers fix things. Broken hearts? Piece of cake." Mary said "matter of factly".

Ree let out some small laughs at her friends attitude. She then heard a small cough.

"Tinkerbell?" She rushed to the side of the bed. She heard another cough, "Periwinkle?"

Doctors rushed in to attended to the two fairies.

"Remedy," the queen asked one of the healing talents.

"Yes my queen?" Remedy responded.

"Alert me when they can talk, I have something important to discuss with them."

"Yes my queen." Remedy quickly turned away and began to tell Tinkerbell and Periwinkle where they were.

**There you go! Next chapter, sorry its short, and sorry it took so long I'll try to update sooner.**

**~~By Y'all**


End file.
